


Light On The Water, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Linna En Taur

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I linna en taur

Lóm alantië, i elen utúli  
Hlara! Lindëan i linna en taur  
Ai! Namiën i elen en taur

Cena! I anar ortëa; i rómen utúli  
O rómen cenuva i aurë firuva  
Ai! Namiën i elen en taur

I elen en taurë ortëa o i morni  
I elen en taurë calëa i Lóm  
Ai! Namiën i elen en taur

Translation from Quenya:

The song of the forest

Night has fallen, the star has come  
Listen! My heart sings the song of the forest  
Oh! I desire the star of the forest

Look! The sun rises; the sunrise has come  
From day rise watch the day die  
Oh! I desire the star of the forest

The star of the forest rises from the darkness  
The star of the forest lights the night  
Oh! I desire the star of the forest


	2. Amatirë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

Amatirë

Mornië alantië  
Urcor turir Ambar  
Ilyaengwë ná fire  
I lómë utúlië

Elen ortëa  
Cala pustuva mornië  
Anar ná I anpolda  
Mornië ná firin.

Translation from Quenya:

Hope

Darkness has fallen  
Demons rule the earth  
Everything is dead  
The night has come

A star rises  
Light stops darkness  
The sun is the strongest  
Darkness is dead.


	3. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

Leo  
[This was written in elvish to rhyme in elvish, but was written a long time ago. This means A) it is in grey company elven (and I'm not completely sure what I meant by it) and B) it doesn't translate out as well. It only remains here, as it does actually rhyme, though that is due to a mix of sindarin and quenyan throughout the poem.]

Leo bar loth, mãn mellon  
Calaiel, fëathalion  
Beleg ohtar, aredhel  
Gwaithanna, kalel  
Draug mellon, mel roch  
Kanó, mir en lhach

Leo  
Leo home flower [?], blessed friend  
Light's daughter, strong spirit  
Mighty warrior, high elf maid  
People's gift, shining star  
Wolf friend, horse lover  
Commander, jewel of the leaping flame


	4. Prophecy of the Rings... Stitch Gang style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

Three rings for the hippies under the sky,  
Seven for the grungers with music so loud,  
Nine for the chavs doomed to die,  
One for the Pink Queen who's pretty but proud.  
In the depths of my bedroom where unknown things lie.  
One ring to rule them all, one ring to bind them,  
One ring to bring them all and in the pinkness bind them.  
In the depths of my bedroom where unknown things lie.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

Additional Disclaimer: This poem was adapted from "Friendship" by Elanor Garton. If anyone would like to see the original please email me. And yes, I did have permission to slaughter it.

Written from the point of view of Aragorn, about Arwen.

Maybe love is a good thing  
I wouldn't know;  
I've never known it

But maybe that's a good thing.  
Love can  
Hurt  
too, right?

Love can cause you  
pain  
the same way as  
families  
and hurt can.

What would happen if you fell  
in love  
with your sister?

What would that do you do?

How would all the pain that  
affects  
your sister hurt you?

But then she would be hurting  
you  
and you couldn't love her, right?

And what if you were caught;  
surrounded,  
trapped?

The only way out is through  
her.

But she cannot kill you.  
She cannot harm you.

For that will  
Harm  
her more.

What is family but  
love?

What is family?

What is love?


	6. I Sit Alone In The Woods And See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

I sit alone in the woods and see  
Of all the things that are  
High up in the sky I see  
A shining, shooting star

I sit alone in the woods and see  
Of things I have done wrong  
If only I could still be me  
But change to a different song

I sit alone in the woods and see  
A future all alone  
If only one of you could be  
A friend to call my own

And after I had sat and seen  
Things to see and do  
I heard footsteps on the green  
Looked up and there saw you


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

What's the point of living?  
Life is just a living hell  
I envy people who are dying:  
Leaving the world; their cell.

Maybe death is our gift  
Or just the next adventure.  
But I would cause the fatal rift  
So I could take that venture.

There's nothing that I have seen  
That could repay the debt  
No one, no where I have been  
No body I have met

Only in death can I find peace  
And give the balance due  
If only I could cut the lease  
And leave this pain to you

(Realtions to LotR in this are very obsure, I'm afraid, and it's hard to describe them. The obvious one is "maybe death is just our gift", and that line is refering to the Silmarillion, but I'm not sure I can describe the rest of them.)


	8. Estel's Lullaby (Origanal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

Let the darkness take you  
Wrap you; hold you,  
Fall into the bliss of sleep.  
As you dream I will be here,  
Beside you,  
You have no need to fear.

In your dreams you may  
Walk alone, lost inside your mind  
And though the demons of the night  
May tell you you're alone

You’re not because I will always  
Be here beside you,  
Watching as the night dies.

And you will wake to see the sun  
The green hills, and the clouds.  
You will walk the new day,  
But not alone,  
For I shall be there too.

So sleep, my friend,  
Don't let the worry cloud your mind  
Leave the pain of the day behind.  
Never shall you walk alone,  
In dream or waking, happiness or sorrow.  
For I am here,  
Forever your friend.

(A song sung by Aragorn to Legolas in one of my fics)


	9. Ainulindalë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of various pieces of poetry, based on, or inspired by Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.

VALAR: [Singing] Ambar yestuva  
Eä!  
Antëalvë I anna e cuivi  
Nauva!  
Tultëalvë nauvualyë  
Sila!  
Ortuva o I mornië  
Ambar!

MELKOR: [Over the Valar, Chanting.] Mornië  
Firin  
Úmëa  
Urco

VALAR: [Singing] Ambar yestuva  
Eä!  
Antëalvë I anna e cuivië  
Nauva!

Translation:

VALAR: [Singing] The world will begin  
It is!  
We gave the gift of life  
Will be!  
We summoned you to be  
Shine!  
Rise from the darkness  
The world!

MELKOR: [Over the Valar, Chanting.] Darkness  
Death  
Evil  
Orcs

 

VALAR: [Singing] The world will begin  
It is!  
We gave the gift of life  
Will be!

 

[AN: This is part of my script for a Silmarillion movie (not that it'd ever be made, but it's still fun to write!) I had to just work out the translation, because I lost my origanal one. Oh, and I think Melkor would have been a little more subtle with what he sang but I really wanted it to contrast. I've written music for this piece (that is to say it has a tune, I can't write it down though!) and the Valar's singing is meant to sound like a part of the music, whereas Melkor's is meant to really be heard. He's practically yelling it.


End file.
